Change in Love
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Remus/Molly with some Remus/Tonks and Arthur/Molly.


Arthur and Molly had been married for years and had seven children together

Change in Love

Arthur and Molly had been married for years and had seven children together. Sounds like a happy couple doesn't it? Well it wasn't. Not recently anyway. They argued most nights over even the smallest of things and Molly had decided she couldn't take any more so she left.

She grabbed her things and shoved them hurriedly into the suitcase, then left the house without even saying goodbye to the children.

She had no idea where to go; only that she had to go somewhere. The first person that she thought of was Remus. His house wasn't too far so she decided she would go there for the night, as long as he didn't mind.

It took her a little less than half an hour to trudge through the pouring rain and get to Remus's house. She knocked on the door, hoping he was there. The door opened and Remus looked rather astonished to find Molly on his doorstep with a suitcase in the pouring rain.

"Come in," he said hurriedly, wanting her to get out of the rain and explain what was going on. He had known Arthur and Molly had been arguing a lot recently but he didn't realise things had gotten this bad between them.

"Thanks Remus," she said, smiling slightly at him and pulling her suitcase into the house with her. "Is there any chance I could stay here tonight?" she asked, knowing she had nowhere else to go.

"Of course," Remus replied immediately. After all she had let him stay with her and Arthur when he had split up from Tonks and had nowhere to go.

"Thanks Remus," she said, sighing.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, closing the door behind her and looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'll be fine, dear. It was bound to happen in the end anyway," she sighed again.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want to, Molly. Did he make you leave?" Remus asked, walking through into the kitchen and making a cup of coffee for Molly.

"No I'd had enough of being shouted at…" she replied, feeling tears filling her eyes.

Remus looked at her and saw she was close to tears. He stopped making the coffee and hugged her instead. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer and she cried on Remus shoulder. "It's ok Molly… he's not going to shout at you any more…" Remus whispered, gently stroking her back and hugging her as she cried.

After a few minutes her crying subsided but she still held onto Remus' shirt, not wanting to let go. Remus looked down at her and felt sorry for her, knowing she really loved Arthur but he had changed recently. As soon as he had found out that Percy hated him as a farther he had been taking it out on Molly and it wasn't fair on her. She had always done her best to make the whole family happy but in the end her best wasn't good enough and he realised she must feel like a failure.

"You tried your hardest, Molly. Nobody can ask more than that," Remus said. She looked up at him and smiled slightly; tear tracks still covering her face. He gently stroked her hair and said "It's his loss Molly… As long as you're still happy it'll be him suffering, not you."

Molly nodded slowly, and then said, "How did you cope without Tonks? I mean it must have been so hard…"

Remus sighed and nodded, "Yeah it was hard… I guess I just knew I had to get through it… I mean it's not the first time someone has changed there mind with me, Molly. I am a werewolf-"

"Remus! Being a werewolf makes no difference!" she cried, looking rather annoyed at him for even believing it could.

"It shouldn't, Molly, but it does," he sighed, going back to making the coffee so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes that were still there when he thought about the woman he loved; Tonks.

Molly hadn't expected to hear Remus say that but had expected to hear the sadness in his voice even less. She thought he was over Tonks but he clearly wasn't. "You still love her, don't you?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Remus just sighed. He didn't need to answer her question; she already knew the answer. He felt Molly's arms around him again and he turned round to see her looking at him. "Why did you let her be with Charlie if you still love her?" Molly asked, sounding rather confused.

"Because it's better that she's happy with him than sad with me," Remus replied, unable to look at her as the tears began to roll down his cheeks and he shook uncontrollably. Molly held him tightly, wondering how he managed to see Tonks and Charlie together and hold himself together when he was around them. She realised his life really had been a lot harder than she had thought as she held the broken and scared werewolf in her arms.

After a while Remus had managed to stop crying and he had pulled himself together again. She saw that he had aged considerably in the last few months and she realised it was all because he knew he would never be loved because of what he was.

He looked at her and sighed, realising that she had lost everything. He should have been comforting her, not the other way round. He finished making the coffee in silence and passed her a mug. "Thanks Remus," she said, taking it and drinking it in silence.

After a while, Molly said, "I'm sorry Remus…"

"What for?" Remus asked, sounding quite surprised.

"You clearly have a lot to deal with already without me adding to it… I should probably leave and find somewhere else to stay… and stop getting in your way…"

"I don't want you to go…"

"You don't?"

"No… It's nice to have someone here for once… And don't worry about me, Molly. I'm used to being treated like an animal. I guess it's just the way my life is meant to be." He smiled sadly at her, hoping that if he could at least make Molly's life a little better his life would not have been entirely wasted.

Molly hadn't expected him to react like this at all and she smiled at him, "You really want me here?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I do!" he replied.

She hugged him tightly and said, "Then I'm not going anywhere. It's not fair for you to be lonely all the time."

They looked at each other and smiled. Their faces slowly moved closer to one another and they kissed reservedly. Remus smiled, the way he used to smile when he was with Tonks, and Molly smiled her usual happy smile.

Suddenly they realised they had been with the wrong people all their lives; Molly and Remus were supposed to be together, whether Arthur and Tonks liked it or not.


End file.
